Morning Delight
by JaiSpade
Summary: Pointless Smut. Can take place anywhere during season 5 or 6.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Castle or any of its characters.**

The sun came through the curtains and streamed across the bottom half of the bed. Castle liked the morning light, just not over his face. He was already awake, though, and sitting up halfway, leaning his head back on the headboard with his pillow tucked under his back. His fingers were combing through his bedmate's hair. She was laying against his side, her head resting against his stomach and her right arm slung across him haphazardly. He had been gazing at her for the past twenty minutes or so and he noticed she let out a light huff every ten to fifteen breaths and she twitched her nose quite frequently. It was adorable. He couldn't stop staring even if he tried. It was becoming increasingly harder to keep his hands to himself when they were at the precinct. She was so beautiful and she was his now. He still couldn't believe it.

"Castle, creepy." Her low grumble startled him out of his musings. Her eyebrows knitted together for a moment before relaxing again.

"What?"

"You're staring. Still creepy," she mumbled as she turned to bury her face in his side.

"I like to think it's romantic," he said, his free hand finding the fingers of her closest hand and lacing them together.

"We have very different definitions of the word romantic."

"Okay, how about this. You open your eyes, give me a sexy, sleepy smile, and kiss me good morning," Castle suggested.

Beckett lifted her head, cracked an eye open, pulled a face, and said, "Screw you."

"Well, if that's your version of romantic…" He rolled them over, putting him above her, and pressed his lower body into hers intimately. "I'm happy to oblige."

"Castle," she groaned and pushed at his shoulders.

"Oh, I see what you want."

"No, I'm pretty sure you don't," she mumbled as she closed her eyes, placing a hand on her forehead. Then she felt shifting. She looked down to see him buried under the sheets. "Oh, no, Castle. Oh…" He'd pulled her oversized t-shirt over her torso, revealing her skin to his open mouth and his fingers had curled around her panties, tugging them down her hips. She lifted her ass to assist the undress and her hands dove under the covers to grip his head. She felt him place kisses along her inner thighs, his hands molded to her hips. Her eyes closed and her bottom lip was sucked into her mouth. Then she felt the tip of his tongue glide up her folds. A rush of air left her mouth. He circled her clit a few times, ripping moans from her throat, before moving his fingers to spread her folds apart and pushing his tongue into her.

"Oh, god, Castle…" She couldn't see what he was doing under the sheets, so anticipating his next move made it feel so much hotter. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair and tugged sharply, causing him to groan against her. He moved his tongue from her sex and she was just about to protest when she felt a finger slip inside. Her hips rose to him involuntarily as he pumped it in and out. Then he added another finger, then another. She was writhing and moaning incoherent words while he brought her to the edge. His mouth resumed playing with her clit and that sent her over the brink, spilling onto his tongue. He took his time lapping up what he could before popping out from under the sheets.

Beckett's face expressed her satisfaction and she reached for his hand, slipping the fingers that were inside her into her mouth, and sucked them clean all the while staring into his eyes. His passion turned hungry again and he pushed his boxers down just enough to pull his erection out and pressed it against her sex. He slipped in carefully and she moaned around his fingers. He pulled them out of her mouth and kissed her ardently, his hips thrusting against hers rhythmically. Her feet came up to push his boxers all the way down his legs and Castle hastily lifted her shirt over her head. When she settled back against the pillows he slipped his forearms under her shoulders and his palms cradled her head. Beckett hooked her legs higher up his back, causing him to sink in deeper. They both moaned through heavy pants as he picked up the pace. She grabbed his head and latched her mouth onto his, tongues dueling and teeth clashing. They weren't kissing so much as sharing each other's breaths.

"Mmm, Castle," she moaned deep in her throat.

His thrusts became harder. He moved his lips along her jaw until he reached her ear, grunting into it, "You feel so good, baby."

"Oh, god. More," she whimpered, her hands gripping his ass and pushing him in even deeper. He opened his mouth against her neck and began nibbling and sucking her skin. "Oh, yes, baby, uhh…"

They could both feel the pressure building higher and higher and it only took a few more thrusts before they were coming together, howling each other's names. They laid there for a few moments more, letting their erratic heartbeats slow and basking in the blissful afterglow. Castle moved first, slipping out of her, making her moan in protest, and rolled onto his back. Beckett followed shortly after, moving to lay atop him. One of his arms were behind his head while the other rubbed up and down her back leisurely. Beckett propped her chin on her hand, which rested on his chest, and looked at him through dark lashes. "Hello."

He looked down at her and gave a slow smile. "Hi."

"You up for making me some coffee?" she asked.

"Way to ruin the moment, Beckett. I'm still enjoying the aftermath of our mind-blowing sex."

"Eh, it wasn't that great."

He looked at her as if she had grown an extra head in the last few seconds. "Wasn't that gre- I distinctly remember – and it was just a couple minutes ago – you crying out my name and moaning pretty loudly and I'm sure I have your handprints deeply embedded in my ass cheeks."

"Okay, fine. Maybe it was more than great," she rolled her eyes playfully.

Castle scoffed. "Although I know I gave a frakkin unbelievable demonstration just now of how amazing I am in bed, I'd be happy to show you again." His hand came to cup her ass and squeezed firmly. Beckett's mouth opened in a silent moan before she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. His fingers moved further down until they grazed her opening, feeling her become wet again. "You sure seem excited to go another round."

"You sure are a cocky bastard," she breathed.

"Just admit it, Kate. You can't resist me, for I'm the best you've ever had."

"As if," she scoffed, but her traitorous body was telling him otherwise.

"Okay, babe. But you and I both know it's true and by the time I'm done with you, you will never be able to deny me again."

As he rolled them over and braced himself above her, she couldn't help but smile, knowing full well that he was, in fact, the one eating right out of her hands.

"Get ready to beg, Detective," he teased before claiming her mouth.

She mumbled something that sounded like, "Whatever, Castle," and then had the thought that she wouldn't mind so much if she woke up like this every morning.

**Fin.**


End file.
